Let's Go With That
by apples-a-day
Summary: A small different take on what happened in the Fallout episode. Kara's not as subtle as she thought about her sneeze, and Lena's no idiot. Basically another take on a missed reveal opportunity


**I know, I know, it's been a while since I've done supercorp.**

 **But the Fallout ep was just so filled with supercorp moments, and after coming across a gifset of that scene near the end of the ep with Supergirl showing up, and Lena's reaction, I figured "hey why not make another potential reveal fic!" because this show just keeps on missing so many opportunities and honestly they better do something spectacular with the actual reveal scene.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this little ficlet!**

* * *

"Supergirl!" Lena saying her name like that, like she was simultaneously glad and surprised at her appearance, had become foreign to Kara's ears.

She had become so used to hearing Lena say it with a slight note of derision, that it made her pause.

But right now, she had a dangerous woman to apprehend.

Lena smirked slightly. "I should ask you how you got through the security system..."

"But you're in a crisis and you're glad to see me?" Kara supplied, flashing a tentative smile.

Lena seemed like she was about to say something, but then changed her mind and instead said, "Yes, let's go with that."

Kara didn't pay much attention. Her first order of business was getting that gauntlet from Mercy's hand.

Once that had been taken care of, Lena unlocked the building and the DEO came to arrest Mercy.

Turning Mercy in felt like an enormous step forward in terms of getting rid of this toxic anti-alien sentiment that had gripped the nation, and Kara was ready to wind down and celebrate.

Just as she was about to take off, Kara stopped when she heard Lena ask, "Supergirl, do you have a moment?"

Motioning to Alex that she should go on ahead without her, Kara turned around and followed Lena back to her office.

Lena stood by the door to beckon Kara in, and once both women were inside the room, Lena closed the door.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked.

As she walked to stand in front of Kara, Lena tilted her head slightly, and riposted, "I don't know...you tell me: do Kryptonians usually have allergies?"

Kara frowned, not understanding. "I'm not sure I follow..."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "You don't remember your _super_ sneeze and then afterwards telling Eve and I that you had forgotten your allergy medicine about half an hour ago?"

And then the penny dropped.

"Lena, please let me explain..." Kara explained.

But Lena shook her head. "No, Kara - if that is even your real name. You would rather lie and keep me in the dark than tell your supposed best friend about a secret as big as this?"

Kara took a deep breath. "My name is Kara, I didn't lie about that. And I deeply admire and respect you Lena-"

Lena snorted. "I could think of a couple of incidents that would say otherwise."

Of course Lena was still hurt over that. "It was wrong of me to have gone behind your back about the whole Kryptonite thing..."

"Yes it was, I had my reasons, and I would have shared them with you eventually."

Kara nodded. "Just as I with my Supergirl secret."

That made Lena pause. But her furrowed brows showed that she was still just as angry.

"Look Lena. My reason for keeping this secret was because-"

Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Another noble reason?"

Kara sighed. "No, well yes- just let me explain it."

"Explain? You had a chance to explain, to come forward with this before. Why would you-" Lena's voice cracked, and she seemed unable to continue.

"Lena-" Kara started, walking towards her friend.

"No." Lena took a step back, extending her arm, hand out to keep her back. And then she shook her head and sighed, turning around and dismissing her with a hand wave. "Just leave."

"I didn't want you to hate me!" Kara blurted. When Lena stopped and turned to face her, Kara said, "At first, I kept it from you because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about Supergirl, but the longer it went on, the worse I felt for not telling you sooner, and I felt you'd be more upset."

Lena blinked. "So the entire reason is because...you missed the opportunity?"

Kara nodded.

Despite the situation, Lena let out a small laugh. "You do realize that sounds like the worst excuse ever concocted, right?"

"And yet, it's true, I promise."

Lena seemed to consider that for a moment. "So, despite not having allergies, you are susceptible to socially awkward moments. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the great Supergirl does have some flaws."

"I do. I make mistakes, and sometimes say the wrong thing. But I care about you Lena, I really do. I just hope you can forgive me for this."

"No." Kara's heart sank until Lena continued with, "There's nothing to be forgiven. If you are humble enough to admit that you can be wrong, then holding a grudge against you is just petty of me. Just...no more secrets, okay?"

And it was the tiny smile quirking at the edge of Lena's lips that let Kara know that everything was okay. So she nodded before launching herself into an almost bone-crushing hug at Lena, lifting the other woman up a few inches. "Promise."

Lena let out a laugh, and once her feet were back on solid ground, she narrowed her eyes. "Though don't think that I won't be asking you a million questions about your powers and Krypton. I am very curious."

Kara beamed. "How about over dinner tonight?"

"Oh?" Lena asked.

"Yep. You and me at my apartment; you can ask me anything you want."

"It's a date." And Kara's beet red cheeks were enough to make Lena preen at the effect she was having on her. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

 **A short little fic about what could've been. Not overly romantic, but nonetheless.**

 **I'm still hoping that the show won't make a fiasco about the big reveal, but who knows.**

 **Anyway! I've still got a few supercorp fics to write, plus I've got a little idea that's been growing about a supercorp xmas story, so we'll see!**


End file.
